True Feelings
by jessiebell13
Summary: summary inside. contains: skico, julene, and kovate.rated for drama, adventure, confessions, romance, family images, intense speaking, language, and boy/boy relationships.
1. skipper's true feelings

J: well I had this idea after reading love crazed by foxmur. Quite a talented writer if you ask me. He totally goes in my favorites, as soon as I get it working.

Summary: the penguins, marlene, and Julian want to tell the others how they really feel, but they're too afraid. So they decide to go with the one people think they should be with. But this causes changes, drama, adventure, and confessions into the picture.

Pairings: skico, kovate, and julene

Genre: adventure/action/romance/drama/hurt/comfort/angst/family/friendship/comedy

Hinted pairings (otherwise known as who the people think they should be with): skitka, marlene/ationio, koju, morvate, and kico

Chapter 1: skipper's true feelings

**Skipper's pov**

I want him. That's all I know. Rico has always been my best soldier. His love for explosions, and loud sounds has driven me past the friendship zone. But he's not interested in me. He's in love with ms. Perky. And even if he wasn't I'm sure he would pick Kowalski or Julian rather than me. It just hurts to know the one you love will never be yours.

He spends so much time helping Kowalski with his inventions. I'm sure Kowalski feels the same way about him. They work perfectly together. There's no reason they couldn't be.

Julian has the same personality as him. He loves loud music, dynamite, and dancing just like Rico. Julian would probably give him a ball if I let him. The ring-tailed lemur has been making eyes at my men.

He probably wouldn't think of me because I am so much different. I don't like loud sounds, dynamite, or dancing. I always say it takes away my manly stature. But in reality I just don't know how to enjoy them. I don't know how to dance; I don't know how rico has the explosion loves. Explosions are just tiny bomb sticks that make things blow up. What's the joy in that? Loud music makes my ear drums rattle.

I just can't enjoy it as much as everyone else. Kowalski doesn't know how to dance ether though, but Julian man can he rip up the dance floor. Give him enough time, and you'll be dancing like a pro by morning. Marlene seems to enjoy the loud music, and dancing as well. Though that's probably because she's a girl.

Most people would pair me with Private, Marlene, or kitka. Sure Private's sweet and all, but we're just brothers. I raised him from a little hatchling to the solider he is today. It would be just plain creepy to like someone you rose from an egg by yourself.

Marlene is sweet too. And yes I have given a thought or two about her, but she just is a normal friend to me. She doesn't stand out to me as much as Rico.

Kitka was a pretty good date too. We spent time having fun, and I learned a little on how to dance. She was sure a hit as well, but her distinctive trait for eating small mammals was a little overdone.

Rico is the only one who has kept me interested for these long years. He keeps my heart from stopping all together. He completes the circle death trap I call life. He reminds me of manfedi and Johnson more or less. They were my best friends, and comrades. Overall the only one who can truly keep my feelings is rico.

If only I had courage to explain the way I feel….

J: what do you think? If you don't like these couples than why are you still here! Anyway if you think a good job, or want me to continue please review.


	2. kowalski's true feelings

J- :D that's exactly how I feel right now…

Word count: 362

Chapter 2: Kowalski's true feelings

**Kowalski's pov**

I never really felt this way about someone. The way he smiles just melts my heart. How he giggles and blushes deeply. His cute act is off the planet. If I ever loved someone it sure is him. Yes I'm talking about Private. His little puppy dog eyes staring right at me. His love for lunacorns just makes him more interesting to talk to. He has learned most things I don't understand.

Love was one of them… he knows more about emotions, feelings, and girls. If he could be compared with Einstein on emotions he would win. He's the one who keeps me going. Many people wouldn't expect me to feel this way about Private. They'd expect me to like Rico, Julian, or perhaps even Marlene. Rico is nice, and quite the expert in making connections, but we're just friends. Not like he would like me much anyway. We're so different. Always battling on brawns and brains.

Julian would probably be a step up, but he's just not my kind of idea of a mate. Especially since he's a totally different species. Lemurs have had quite a history with me and Skipper. Not likely I'll ever want to be with one. Marlene is kind of cute, but like I said with Rico, she's just a friend. Nothing more nothing less. Besides I think Skipper likes her anyway. Yes Private is the only one who understands me.

If only it was easier to explain this certain emotions. As much as I might want to though, Private might not feel the same way. He seems more like Skipper or Mort's type. Though I'm not sure Skipper thinks of him that way. If only life was easier to get through….

Someday I'll tell him. I know that. I just wish it was sometime soon…

J: Thanks for tuning in. Next chapter will be up ether tomorrow or the next day.


	3. private's true feelings

J: sorry for the very long update. Private's feelings are harder than you think…

Chapter 3: private's feelings

**Private's pov**

I can't tell how long I've been like this, but whenever I'm around him I can't stop blushing or giggling. He just takes my interest to a new height. Kowalski is the perfect one for me. Many people would probably pair me with skipper, or even mort. Well true I like skipper, but not in that way. He's like the father I never had. He treats me with respect, and kindness. Besides skipper's interested in ether Marlene, Julian, or maybe kitka still. I'm not sure, but it's not me. Mort is nice and cute, but he just doesn't make my heart leap with joy when he calls my name like Kowalski does. I'm sure Kowalski doesn't like me ether though. He has other choices besides me. He could easily get with rico, Julian, or Marlene. They seem to like him. My heart feels with anger every time someone says any of them look cute together….


End file.
